Field of the Invention
An object of the present invention is to provide a dot game device in the form of a gameboard having a plurality of dots delineated thereon arranged in a vertical and horizontal array together with game pieces and markers to enable the dots to be connected in a particular manner by connecting segments and game pieces to be placed in square areas encompassed by the segments to indicate that one player has captured or occupied that area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dot game device in accordance with the preceding object in which the game device includes a tri-level feature and may be provided optionally with some or all fixed "stops" in lieu of or in combination with the selectively positionable "stops" or provided only with optional "stops".
A further object of the invention is to provide a dot game device in accordance with preceding objects which converts a previously known game from a game which lacks in mental stimulation or strategic challenge to the players to a game device requiring and thus developing playing skills and strategic planning by enabling the players to decisively control the outcome of the game by judiciously employing the "stops".
Still another object of the invention is to provide a dot game device in which the degree of complexity may be varied as the players gain more skills in stragetic planning with the game device being relatively simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture but yet interesting and mentally stimulating.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.